Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style
by Chaos Lord Deoxys
Summary: My version of Ice Age, with pokemon instead
1. Chapter 1

Ross's Ice Age: Pokemon style

Ross's Ice Age: Pokemon style

Pokemon are moving south for something happening.

"Why not call it the Big Chill or the Nippy era?" A Girafarig asks another. "I'm just sayin', how do we know it's an ice age?

"Because of all the **ICE**!" the other Girafarig answers.

"Well, things just got a little chillier." said the first one

Sandshrew's are shown in the mud playing "Extinct"

"Help. Help."

"Come on, kids, let's go. The traffic's movin'," their father a sandslash walks up to them.

"But, but, but, Dad," the kid tries talking but slips in the mud.

"No buts. You can play extinction later."

"OK. Come on, guys."

We go too see two Female shelgon talking to each other.

"So, where's Eddie?" one women asks the other.

"He said he was on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough," the other answers.

"Really?"

Not far from them, we see a Male Shelgon attempting to jump off a hill.

"I'm flying!" he lands on the ground.

"Some breakthrough." said one of the female's sarcastically

" Look out! You're going the wrong way." someone said

Going the wrong way was a Donphan.

"Crazy Donphan!"

The father of the sandshrew confronts him.

"Do the world a favor. Move your issues off the road!"

"If I was bigger than anyone of you, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal!" said the Donphan

"Give me a break. We've been waddlin' all day," the sandslash shows his family all tired.

The Donphan sees their agony and calms down.

"Go ahead. Follow the crowd," he lets them pass. "It'll be quieter when you're gone."

"Come on. If he wants to freeze to death, let him."

On some tree, was a pink slakoth wearing a red shoes. He was sleeping when the rumbling of footsteps woke him up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He gets up. "Rise and shine, everybody. Huh? Tiff? Tuff?" he looks around to find his family. "Metaknight? Dedede?" No one was in sight. "Where is everybody? Come on, guys, we're gonna miss the migration," He then realize something. "They left without me. They do this every year. Why? Doesn't anyone love me?" a a man with his dog sees and walks by. "Isn't there anyone who cares about Kirby the Slakoth? All right, I'll just go by myself," Kirby began walking but stepped on something you don't want to know. "Ugh! Sick. Hey Mister, curb it next time!!" he shouts at the man. "Oh, jeez. Yuck."


	2. Kirby and Ross meet

Roscoso Ice Age: pokemon style

Roscoso Ice Age: pokemon style

We go to a Rhydon and a Aggron that appear to be having dinner.

"I can't believe it. Fresh wild greens. Rhydon, where did you ever?" the Aggron asks the Rhydon.

"Go ahead. Dig in."

"A dandelion! I thought the frost wiped 'em all out." the Aggron noticed

"All but one!"

Just then, Kirby came walking in, trying to get the poop off of his shoes.

"It makes me so... I wanna... Yuck," he walks over the salad. "This has definitely not been my day. You know what I'm sayin', buddy?" Kirby kicks some droplings onto the Rhydon. "What a mess. You guys happen to be Rock headed pokemon. Did you know that? It's just a fact. No offense. You probably didn't even know what I'm talkin' about," Kirby sees the dandelion. "Yummo. A dandelion. Must be the last one of the season," Kirby eats the dandelion and is enjoying the flavor. The two pokemon are getting angry.

"Rhydon!"

"Easy, Aggron."

"He ruined our salad," Aggron pointed out.

Kirby heard him and stopped.

"My mistake. That was my mistake. Let me," Kirby begins to walk away from them but trips over a tree limb. "No, no, seriously, let me take care of this. What is this?" Kirby picks a pinecone. "Pine cones. Oh, my goodness. They're my favorite," He takes a bite out of it and is trying hard to like it. "Delicious. That's good eating," Kirby give the Aggron and Rhydon pinecones too. "But don't let me hog them all up. Here, you have some. Tasty, isn't it? "Bon appeit," Kirby runs away.

"Now?" Aggron asks.

"Now," Rhydon answers.

They run after Kirby as he runs into The Donphan, Ross. (AKA. Me) I looks at Kirby as he runs behind me.

"Just pretend that I'm not here," Kirby said.

"I wanted to kill him," Aggron whined.

"That's OK. We'll have some fun with him," Rhydon was talking about Ross.

"Don't let them murder me. I wanna live," Kirby begged.

"Get off me!" I said as I pushed Kirby off.

"Come on, you're makin' a scene," Aggron announced.

"We'll just take our pink pinta and go," Rhydon said.

"If it's not them today, it's someone else tomorrow," I said.

"Well, I'd rather it not be today. OK?" Kirby asked.

"We'll break your neck so you don't feel a thing," Aggron said.

"Wait a minute. I thought pokemon like you guys are vegeterian's?" I wondered.

"An excellent point," Kirby agreed.

"Shut up!" I ordered.

"Who says we're gonna take over the world after we kill him?" said Rhydon

"You know, I don't like pokemon that kill for pleasure," I crossed his arms.

"Save it for a pokemon that cares," Aggron said.

"I'm a mammal that cares!" Kirby said

"OK, if either of you make it across that sinkhole in front of ya, you get the slakoth," I offered.

"That's right, you losers. You take one step and you're dead!" Kirby throws a rock at the two over the sinkhole that ends up just regular ground. Aggron and Rhydon smile evily.

"You were bluffing, huh?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was a bluff," I squeaked.

"Get him!" Rhydon shouted.

Ross got scared but became determined as Rhydon and Aggron started running towards him. They both rammed into him and started pushing him towards the cliff. Kirby tried to help but was over the ledge and he screamed. Ross recooperated and pushed Aggron away and swung him around like he did to Drake (Read my pokemorph story to see what i mean). Aggron landed somewhere else as Kirby jumped in front and cheered. But screamed and ran behind Ross because Rhydon was running towards them. But Ross grabbed him and threw in the air as well.

"A dandelion?" Aggron asked just as Rhydon landed on the flower.

"We did it!" Kirby cheered and hugged Me but they fell off the cliff and landed on the ground. Kirby was on my trunk and starred at me.

"You have beautiful eyes," Kirby commented.

"Get off my trunk," I said.

"Whoa, we make a great team. What do you say we head south together?" Kirby offered.

"Great. Jump on my back and I'll give you a piggy back ride all the way," I said sarcastically.

"Wow, really?" Kirby asked.

"No," I answered.

Wait, aren't you going south? The change of seasons, migration instincts," Kirby asked. "Any of this a-ringin' a bell?"

"I guess not. Bye," I waved.

"OK, then. Thanks for the help. I can take it from here," Kirby walked away to the cliff but saw Aggron and Rhydon.

You overgrown buizel. Wait till we get down there!" Aggron threatened.

Kirby saw them and ran back to Me.

"That south thing is way overrated. The heat, the crowds, who needs it? Isn't this great? You and me, two bachelors knockin' about in the wild." said Kirby

"No, you just want a bodyguard so you don't become somebody's side dish," I said.

"You're a very shrewd pokemon," Kirby said. I didn't say anything. "OK, lead the way, Mr Big... Didn't get the name."

"Ross."

"Ross? Yuck. How about Ross the Moody Donphan? Or Ross the Melancholy... Ross the-," Kirby saw Me getting angry at him and he climbed up a tree. I grabbed the tree and faced Kirby.

"Stop following me," I Said and let go of the tree which caused it to shake and have SpongeBob slide down from it.

"OK, so you've got issues. You won't even know I'm here. I'll just zip the lip. See if I speak, I'll just 'mmmm'," Kirby reminded him.


	3. Enter Alyssa and the Baby

Roscoso Ice Age: Pokemon style

Roscoso Ice Age: Pokemon style

Meanwhile, somewhere not far from them was a group of Digimon camping out for the night. One of them was 30 years old was 5 feet 11 and half inches tall, he wore an air bender shirt with orange, green, gold, blue, and black ninja pants on headband with the leaf symbol on it this is Airnaruto as he walked over to his wife Juliet Gamer (25 years old in this story). His wife was holding a baby boy. Two other people walked over to them these two are old friends Darkmagicianmon and Hikari as the mother wanted to have the baby try walking on its own. This family was the Author Fighters. Little do they know is that a group of pokemon were watching their every move.

"Look at the cute little baby, Alyssa," a Houndoom, was talking to a Delcatty. "Isn't it nice he'll be joining us for breakfast?

"It wouldn't be breakfast without him," Alyssa said. "Especially since his daddy wiped out half our pack and wears our skin to keep warm."

"An eye for an eye, don't you think?" Houndoom agreed.

"Let's show him what happens when he messes with pokemon," Alyssa said.

"Alert the troops. We attack at dawn," Houndoom ordered as Alyssa began to walk away. "And, Alyssa, bring me that baby alive. If I'm going to enjoy my revenge, I want it to be fresh."

Juliet takes the Baby into their tent for bedtime.

Back to Ross and Kirby who are apparently making shelter. Ross has a pile of logs while Kirby is carrying one tiny stick.

"Phew. I'm wiped out," Kirby said.

"That's your shelter?" Ross was aghast by this situation.

"You're a big guy. You got a lotta wood. I'm a little guy," Kirby pointed out.

"You got half a stick," Ross pointed out.

"But with my little stick and my highly evolved brain, I shall create fire," Kirby hoped.

"Fascinating," Ross said sarcastically.

"We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight. Now, won't we?" Kirby said.

It is raining all of the sudden and Kirby is still trying to make fire. No luck for the little guy.

"Think I saw a spark," Ross said sarcastically.

Kirby heard him and looked. He fell for the joke, gave up and walked over to him.

"Any chance I could squeeze in there with you, Ross, ol' pal?"

"Isn't there someone else you can annoy?" Ross asked. "Friends? Family? Poison type pokemon?"

"My family abandoned me. They just kinda migrated without me," Kirby said. "You should see what they did last year. They woke up early and tied my hands and feet and they gagged me with a field mouse, covered their tracks, went through water so I'd lose their scent, and... who needs 'em, anyway?" Kirby took Ross's trunk and laid down on it. "So what about you? You have family?" Ross glared at him, took his trunk and turned away from him. "OK, you're tired. I see. We'll talk more in the morning," all of the sudden, hail began dropping all over Kirby. "Ross? Ross? Could you scooch over a drop? Come on. Nobody falls asleep that fast. Ross!!" Kirby took Ross's trunk again and but put it over his head.

On some tree, it was A Pachirisu (Remmy: Chef Colette's pet pokemon) trying to make a nest. He took one last stick up to the top of the tree and made his nest. But just as he did, he was struck by lightning. (Being Electric type it didn't hurt much)

It is early morning and the Pokemon are moving in for the attack. One steps on a twig which caused a few dogs to be awaken by it and started barking. Airnaruto heard the dogs and walked out of his tent to see what the fuss is all about. The Pokemon began attacking every Author Fighter as Alyssa snuck past them and went into the tent with the baby. He smiled as he saw him. But just as she was about to move in, Juliet grabbed the baby and she ran out of the tent. Alyssa ran after her.

"Airnaruto!!" Juliet shouted.

"Juliet!" Airnaruto heard her and ran after her but was blocked by Houndoom and a Mightyena.

Juliet kept running from Alyssa but he appeared right in front of her. She ran the other way but Alyssa surprised her as she attacked her but only grabbed the necklace from her. She ran to the cliff of a waterfall. She looked at Alyssa who was about to use an attack on her, then at the baby. She hugged him and jumped into the waterfall. Alyssa gasped and look to see where she went. Juliet was no where in sight.

"Damn it!" Alyssa growled.

The dogs are released as they tried to attack the Pokemon. The Houndoom saw Alyssa.

"There's Alyssa. Fall back!" The Pokemon fled as Houndoom confronted Alyssa. "Where's the baby?"

"I lost it over the falls," Alyssa said.

"You lost it?" Hounddoom gasped. They saw rocks being thrown at them as they ran away. "I want that baby, Alyssa.

"I'll get it," Alyssa said.

"You'd better, unless you want to serve as a replacement," Houndoom threatened. "We'll go up to Half Peak. Meet us there. It had better be alive," Houndoom said.

Houndoom ran off as the Mightyena ran in front of Alyssa.

"Can we trust you with that, Alyssa?" he asked.

Alyssa growled.

"Let's go," Houndoom ordered.

The Pokemon ran off as Alyssa ran the other way. Airnaruto walked up and saw the necklace Alyssa dropped from Juliet. He looked at the Pokemon who were running off.

"Showtime!" Airnaruto said as they ran off to follow the Pokemon.

We go back to Ross and Kirby. Kirby is talking about something as he is eating an apple.

"She picked a piece of food off my face and says, 'If you have an extra mating dance, at least pick a female with the same color.' I thought 'Whoa. She's gonna go weird on me," Kirby explained.

"If you find a mate or wife, you should be loyal. In your case, grateful," Ross spoked. "Now get away from me.

"I think mating for life is stupid," Kirby said and threw the apple away. "There's plenty of Kirby to go around," Kirby bumped into Ross who was standing still. "Ross?" Kirby walked in front of Ross. "Ross?"

Kirby followed Ross's face to the river where we see Juliet gravely injured. She saw the duo and swam over to them. She put the baby on the ground. But she couldn't push him all the way. But Ross grabbed the baby and Juliet looked up at him. She smiled as Kirby walked over to see the baby. He was alright.

"Look at that. He's OK," Kirby said. He looked up to see that Juliet was gone! "She's gone." Ross walks away from the scene. "Ross, are you forgetting something?"

"No," Ross said.

"But you just saved him," Kirby pointed out.

"I'm trying to get rid of the last thing I saved." Ross said

"But you can't leave him here," Kirby picked up the baby and looked up the mountain. "Look, there's smoke. That's his family right up the hill. We should return him.

Ross got right up in Kirby's face.

"Let's get this straight. There is no "we. There never was a "we". In fact, without me, there wouldn't even be a "you." said Ross

"Just up the hill," Kirby said.

"Listen very carefully: I'm not going!" said Ross

"Fine, be a jerk. I'll take care of him," Kirby walked away.

"Yeah, that's good. You can't even take care of yourself. This, I gotta see," Ross followed him.

"I'll return you. We don't need that meany-weeny man, do we?" Kirby asked the baby. "No, we don't," He walks up to the cliff and notices it is very high. He looks at Ross who signals him to go ahead. Kirby tries climbing up the cliff but isn't doing a very good job.

"You're an embarrassment to the entire pokemon species. Do you know that?" Ross asked.

"This is cake. I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm gonna die," Kirby whined. He climbs higher but is starting to lose grip of the baby. "Ross!"

Ross sees it and he walks under Kirby. the baby slips through the baby sack and Kirby grabs him by the foot. But loses his grip and the baby is falling towards Ross. Ross was just about to grab him when Alyssa jumped out of no where and snatched the baby. Ross punched her and takes the baby. Alyssa threatens to use her magic when Ross prepares a hyperbeam.

"Don't make me use this," Ross said.

Alyssa saw his point and lowered her arms.

"That baby is mine," Alyssa said.

"No. Actually, that baby belongs to us," Kirby said as he fell off the cliff.

"'Us'? You two are a bit of an odd couple," Alyssa said.

"There is no 'us'!" Ross shouted.

"I see. Can't have one of your own, so you want to adopt," Alyssa said.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your snack, but we gotta go," Kirby told her.

"The baby? Please. I was returning him to his family," Alyssa lied.

"Oh, yeah. Nice try, Kitty," Kirby said.

"Callin' me a liar?" Alyssa asked.

"I didn't say that," Kirby said.

"You were thinkin' it." said Alyssa

"I don't like this Cat. She reads minds," Kirby whispered.

"Name's Alyssa, friend." she said

"Ross, and I'm not your friend," Ross said.

"Fine, Ross. If you're lookin' for his family, you're wastin' your time. They left." said Alyssa

"Thanks for the advice. Now beat it," Ross said and goes to Kirby. "I'll help you bring it to its herd, but leave me alone after that."

"OK. OK, deal. What's your problem?" Kirby asked.

"You are my problem." said Ross

"I think you're stressed, so you eat too much. It's hard to get fat on a veggie diet," Kirby commented.

"I'm not fat. I'm just chubby that's all," Ross said.

"All right, you are chubby. But when you're ready to talk, I'm here," Kirby said as they walked away.

Alyssa got angry and ran the other way.


	4. The Search Begins

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon style

The search begins

We find the top of the cliff, were Kirby and Ross were trying to find someway to get the kid home,

"What are you doing, just drop it on the ledge," said Ross, suddenly the baby is lightly thrown up onto the top of the cliff, and starts to crawl to somewhere,

"SHouldn't we make sure they found him?" asked Kirby,

"Good Idea," said Ross,

"Nononono, Wait wait! AH!!" said Kirby as he was thrown onto the top of the cliff as well, and went into an almost fetal position,

"Don't spear me!" said Kirby, after uncovering his eyes,

"Oh this is a problem," said Kirby as Ross came into view walking behind Kirby, then the view shows the abandonded Campsite,

"Now what? Oh! That's perfect!" said Ross,

As the duo followed the baby, Kirby almost tripped on a Clothes line, but after walking over it, he didn't see the Rake that hit him on the head, Ross then followed the baby, to its old bed, as it hugged it, Ross for a minute could almost understand the baby, it's had lost it's family, suddenly the baby lost it's balance and fell into a basket, and surprisingly out of nowhere, appeared Alyssa,

"I told you they were gone," said Alyssa,

"Well look who it is, don't you have some poor Mouse to Eat," said Ross sarcasticly, Kirby then passed them looking like he was trying to track the humans,

"They couldn't have gone far, they went this way, or, or this way," said Kirby totally confused,

"You don't know much about tracking do you?" asked Alyssa, as Kirby took a stick and broke it in half,

"Hey I'm a slakoth, I see a tree, eat a berry, that's my tracking," said Kirby, as Alyssa, examined the grass used for the baby's old bed,

"You didn't miss them by much, it's still green, they headed north about two hours ago," said Alyssa, Kirby then took the broken twig piecesin his mouth like a pair of fangs,

"I am so great, they headed north two hours ago," Kirby said in his best imitation of Alyssa, causing the baby to giggle and accidentily Sent a dead Magikarp flying into Ross's face,

"You don't need this trouble?" said Alyssa, as she dragged the baby to her paws, "Give me the baby, i can track Humans down alot faster than you can," Ross dragge the baby back to him

"And your just a good pokemon helping out right?"

"I just know where the humans are going," Alyssa said as she dragged the baby back to her,

"Glacier pass, everyone knows they have a settlement on the other side," said Ross as he using his trunk lifted the baby back to him,

"Well unless you know how to track, you won't reach them before that pass closes up with snow, which should be like tomorrow," said Alyssa, as snow began falling,

"So either give that baby to me, or get lost in a Blizzard, you're choice?" said Alyssa, Ross then picked the baby up again and just when it looked like he was gonna give it to Alyssa...He gave it to Kirby,

"Here is your little bundle of Joy, we're returning him to the Humans," Ross said to Kirby, Kirby in a taunting mood,

"Oh the big bad Kitty-Cat gets left behind, poor Kitty cat," said Kirby, Ross decided to ruin Kirby's Moment,

"Kirby, Kitty-Cat is gonna lead the way," said Ross, with that kirby gave off a nervous grin, while Alyssa gave a sly grin,"

"Uh, Ross can I talk to you for a second..." said Kirby, but Ross Interruptted him,

"No! Sooner we find those humans, the sooner i get rid of mister stinky drool face and the baby too," said Ross, as he walked off, and Alyssa circled Kirby,

"You won't always have the Big guy to protect you, and when that day comes, I suggest you watch your back, cause I will chewing on it," said Alyssa, as she also walked away,

"Hey Cat-Girl up front where i can see ya," called Ross, as Kirby finally had enough Bravery to say,

"Help me!" whined Kirby


	5. The Doduo Brigade

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

The Doduo Brigade

As Ross, Kirby and their new companion Alyssa headed for Glacier Pass, they had to listen to the Baby cry for what seems like Hours, and it was starting to eat at Ross and Alyssa's Last nerve's,

"Oh you gotta make it stop! I can't take it anymore!" said Ross,

"I have EATEN things that never complained this much!" said Alyssa, while Kirby was stuggling to carry the baby,

"It won't stop squirming," said Kirby,

"Your holding it wrong," said Alyssa,

"Watch it's head!" said Ross,

"Just put it down!" said Alyssa,

"Sheesh, put him up, put him down, nananana!" said Kirby,

"Hey it's nose it dry," said Alyssa,

"That must meen something is wrong with it," said Kirby,

"Someone should lick it just incase," said Alyssa,

"I'll do it!" said Kirby, but Ross pointed something out,

"Hey he's wearing one of those Baby things!" Ross said, "So if he poops where does it go!"

"Humans are disgusting!" said Kirby,

"Ok you check for poo," Ross said, pointing to Kirby,

"Hey why am I the poop checker," said Kirby, and then Ross once again got right in Kirby's face,

"Because returning the Brat was your Idea, because your small and insignificant and because I'll pummel you if you don't!" said Ross,

"Why else?" asked Kirby,

"NOW KIRBY!" I yelled, with that Kirby started taking off the Diaper,

"Uh, yuck uh, I mean my goodness, now watch out, watch out coming through," said Kirby, slightly scaring Ross and Alyssa,

"Watch out!" said Ross,

"Stop swinging that thing around!?" said Alyssa, Kirby started to girn,

"Oh, oh I'm gonna slip!" said Kirby, with that he threw the Diaper and it Landed on Ross trunk,

"AHH!" yelled Ross, as he threw it off, but it was clean,

"It's clean gotcha, Hahahah!" said Kirby, but the baby started crying again, until Ross whacked Kirby on the head,

"Will you cut it out!" said Ross, Kirby in his dazed look caused the baby to giggle, but when he shook it off the baby started crying again, and Alyssa noticed,

"Hey do that again! He likes it!" said Alyssa, and Ross again, hit Kirby on the head, causing the Baby to giggle again,

"Hey it's making me feel better too," said Ross, Kirby in a dazed tone,

"Here you hold him," Kirby asked Alyssa, but she hit him on the head, too causing the baby to giggle again, and then it tried to hit Kirby on the head, but he stopped him, with that Kirby put the baby back on the rock,

"Here let me try! Where's the baby, their he is!" said Alyssa, but the baby only stared, "Where's the baby, their he is!" But she accidentily made her face look scary causing the baby to start crying again,

"Stop it you're scaring him!" said Ross, and then all three of them heard a rumble from the baby's stomach,

"I bet he's hungry!" said Kirby,

"How about some milk?" asked Ross

"Oh I would love some!" said Kirby,

"Not you the baby!" said Alyssa,

"Well their not any Miltank's around cat-girl!" said Kirby,

"Your alittle low on the food chain to mouth off are you..!" said Alyssa, but Ross interrupts,

"**ENOUGH**!" Ross yelled, stopping the Baby, Alyssa and Kirby, and causing a huge echoe, suddenly a rustling it heard and they spot a melon,

"Food!" both Kirby and Ross said, but just when Ross was about to take the melon, a Doduo from out of nowhere grabs the melon and runs off.

(Suddenly the scene changes to a whole troop of Doduo's marching)

_Troop leader: I don't know but I've been told_

_The rest: I don't know but I've been told,_

_Troop leader: The end of the world is mighty cold,_

_The rest: The end of the world is mighty cold,_

"Prepare, for the Ice Age, protect the Doduo way of life," One Doduo says,

"Survial seperates the Doduo's from the Beasts!" another says, with that Our Hero's had arrived,

"Prepare for the Ice Age!" a Doduo's says, confusing Kirby,

"Ice Age?" Kirby asked,

"I've heard of these Nut Jobs," said Alyssa,

(Suddenly the Doduo that took the Melon, placed it with 2 others but noticing Ross's Shadow, see's them)

"Ahh Intruders!" he screamed as he ran, we turn our attention to four other Doduo's one was the Leader TSS, he was explaining the smoking pit,

"Now don't fall in if you do, you will most definitly..." Syn said, but the Doduo from before starts running toward them,

"Intruders, Intrudahh!" He said but he fell into the pit and a loud sizzle sound is heard, causing the other 3 Doduo to shudder,

"...burn and die," Syn finished, with that our heroes approach the Doduo's,

"Hey can we have our melon back, junior's hungry and uh..." said Ross but Syn interruptted,

"No way, this is our private stockpile for the Ice Age, sub-arctic temperatures will force us underground, for a million billion years!" said Syn, as the whole Brigade approach,

"So you've got three melons?" Ross asked sarcastically, causing the whole group of Doduo to stare at the Melons,

"If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead then Doom on you!" said Syn, as all of the other Doduo, started to approach Ross while chanting "Doom on you!",

"Get away from me!" said Ross, as the Doduo's kept chanting, Syn slipped off the melon, making it roll to the baby,

"Oh no, no, retreive the melon, TAK WONG DODUO'S ATTACK!" ordered Syn, with that 3 Doduo's making karate noises, appeared and one managed to kick the melon out of the Baby's hands, then they started tossing it away, unfortunately one threw it off the cliff,

"THE MELON!" he yelled, as a whole lot of Doduo charged after it accidentily running of the cliff,

"Their goes our last female," said Another to Doduo, suddenly a pink claw starts to grab another Melon, it was kirby, then a huge pile up happens as the Doduo's and Kirby try to grab the melon, unfortunately it goes flying to the pit, but three Doduo just catch it,

"Wewewewewewe, don't got it," said all 3 Doduo as they and the Melon fell into the pit, with that the rest of the Doduo turned back to the stump,

"The LAST melon," the all said, which was in Kirby's hands, with that all the Doduo dog piled him, causing the Melon to roll away to Ross, who catches it with his trunk, the Doduo's try to get it but Ross's large size stops that, but unfortunately, one Doduo see's a target his tail, and bite's it,

"AHHHH!" yelled Ross, as he send's the Melon flying, As Kirby and the Doduo's try to catch it, two Doduo crash into each other, and the Melon bounces off the heads of three more, and it lands... in Kirby's hands, but he then notices he is surrounded all around by Doduo, then getting a determened look on his face, charged into the Army of Doduo, Doduo's where flung left and right, and evne a tower of Doduo, with Syn at the Bottom, suddenly Kirby was rushed at all sides by Doduo, and so he jumped over them, and he landed safely with the Melon in one, piece, as our hero's celebrated Kirby did something stupid, he slammed the Melon on the gorund, smashing it into piece's,

"Ahh! Kirby! Now we gotta find more food!" said Alyssa, until they noticed the baby still eating the melon, then they saw the tower of Doduo's,

"Hey look at that dinner and a show!" said Ross, as the last of the Doduo's fell of the cliff.


	6. Alyssa's Agenda

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Alyssa's agenda

We find Kirby walking proudly, it was nighttime, so he was trying to find a midnight snack,

"Now to find a meal fitting for a conquering hero," said Kirby accidentily getting hit on the head twice by a branch,

"Oh-ho a foe, come on, come on, do ya want a piece of me! Who-yah!" said Kirby as he hit the tree and surprisngly finds an acorn,

"Spoils! Worthy of such a noble..." said Kirby, just when he threw the acorn into his mouth a blur struck him it was Remmy trying to get the Acorn out of Kirby's mouth, when he did he ran off, we now turn our attention to Ross, Alyssa and the Baby,

"Bedtime squirt," said Ross, as he wraps his trunk around the Baby to keep it warm, he quickly check Alyssa to see her fast asleep, he then noticed the missing member,

"Oh the triumphant return," Ross said Sarcastically, it was Kirby,

"Oh (Chuckles nervously) so full," said Kirby as he sat on a rock,

"How about a good night kiss for your good buddy Kirby," said Kirby,

"Shh! He's asleep," whispered Ross,

"I was talking to you," said Kirby, creeping out Ross, "Fine I'll tuck myself in,"

(With that Kirby kept trying to get comfy, keeping Ross awake finally he had enough)

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" said Ross, making Kirby jump,

"Alright! Alright, I was just starting to relax," said Kirby, with that he finally fell asleep,

"Finally," said Ross, after checking Alyssa once more, Ross fell Asleep, suddenly Alyssa woke up, she approached the Baby, and tried to take him, but a rustling stopped her, she tried again but another rustling stopped her and causing Ross to tighting his grip on the Baby, Alyssa then headed, to the sound and pounced on it, just when she was gonna claw it she stopped,

"What-the!?" said Alyssa, it was a member of her pack, Luxray,

"Go ahead slice me, it will be the last thing you'll ever do!" Luxray said,

"I'm working here you waste of fur!" said Alyssa, suddenly Mightyena appear's from behind,

"Frustrated Alyssa, tracking down helpless infants to difficult for you," said Mightyena,

"What are you two doing here?" asked Alyssa,

"Houndoom is getting tired of waiting," said Mightyena,

"Yeah, yeah he said "come back with the baby or don't come back AT ALL!" hahaha" said Luxray,

"Well I've got a message for Houndoom, tell him I'm bringing the baby, and tell him I'm bringing a Donphan!" said Alyssa, surprising Luxray and Houndoom,

"A Donphan!?" said Luxray,

"Donphan never travel alone!" said Mightyena, the three predators approach the top of the hill overlooking Ross, Kirby and the Baby,

"Well this one does, and I'm leading him to Half-Peak," said Alyssa,

"OHH! Look at all that Meat let's get him!" said Luxray, but before he could Alyssa stopped him,

"Not yet, we need the whole pack to take this Donphan down, get everyone ready, NOW!" said Alyssa, as Luxray and Mightyena, left, with that Alyssa went back to the group and went back to sleep.


	7. Morning Mayhem

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

The morning mayham

It is early morning and Ross was just waking up, when his trunk squeezed slightly tighter again he felt nothing, the baby wasn't their, waking him up fully, and quickly stomped over to Alyssa waking her up,

"Where's the baby?" asked Ross,

"You lost it!?" said Alyssa, then they both noticed they were missing someone else,

"**KIRBY!!**" both Ross and Alyssa yelled, the scene then changes to Kirby, the baby and 2 female Slakoth in a sort of hot spring, and the two female's where oggling the baby,

"Oh look at him! Positively adorably!" said One female,

"Hello pumpkin hello little bulgy bean," said the other,

"Where did you find him," the first one asked,

"Oh the poor kid all alone in the wild, An aerodactyl was closing in on him, so i just snatched him!" said Kirby,

"Oh so brave," said the first one,

"Well he needed me, and I only wished I had one of my own too," said Kirby,

"Really!? I find that attractive in a male," said the Second one, as the baby was slowly sinking into the water,

"Oh well who wouldn't want a family, I always say," said Kirby he then noticed the baby under the water and quickly got him back up, and the baby splashed,

"Hahaha, cute kid huh," said Kirby, as he grabbed a towel to dry himself, "So, so i was saying Lady's," he then noticed it was a trunk, or more specific Ross's trunk,

"Oh hey hi Ross!" said Kirby, Ross then grabbed the baby with his trunk,

"What's the matter with you?" Ross asked, as he walked away,

"Excuse me ladies you just keep maranating and I'll be right back," said Kirby as he climbed out of the Spring and went to catch up to Ross,

"Not much to look at but so hard to find a family guy," said the second Slakoth,

"Tell me about it all of the sencitive one's get eaten," said the first one, we then change to Ross and Kirby,

"Ross, Ross Please I'm begging you I need him?" asked Kirby,

"What a good looking guy like you?" said Ross sarcasticly,

"Oh you say that but you don't mean it," said Kirby,

"No seriously look at you, oh those ladies they don't stand a chance," said Ross sarcasticly,

"You have a very cruel sense of humour," said Kirby,

"Hey don't let me cramp your style," said Ross, Kirby took the baby and shook Ross's trunk,

"Oh thanks Ross your a pal your the best," said Kirby, as Ross grabbed the baby again,

"Without the Kid!" said Ross,

"Nono Ross i need him," said Kirby as he headed back to the spring, "So ladies where were we," but they where gone,

"Rhydon!" said Aggron,

"Easy Aggron," said Rhydon, as Kirby screamed, we then change to Ross and the baby,

"Suddenly a tail walks by and suddenly he's sonic the hedgehog, and that Delcatty, yeah miss huntress, can't even find a Slakoth, what am I the common sense!" said Ross, as they baby, giggles,

"What are you looking at!" said Ross, as the baby giggles even more,

"Look at you, your going to turn into a great predator, huh don't think so all you got is a little patch of fur, no fangs or claws, your folds of skin wrapped in mush, what so special about you," said Ross as the Baby grabbed and hugged his trunk,

"Hey this a petting zoo huh!" said Ross, as they baby while being shaken off pulled out a few nose hair's, "OWW!" as the baby giggled some more,

"OH ok wise guy, you earned a timeout," said Ross as he put the baby higher on the tree, but the baby only giggled,

"Oh think that's funny, how about this!" said Ross, as he put the baby even higher,

"Little snack for the Noctowl's, but your a brave little squirt give ya that," said Ross, we then change to Kirby running from Rhydon and Aggron, and he runs into Alyssa,

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness, OH no! A Predator! HELP HELP!" said Kirby,

"Where's the baby?" asked Alyssa,

"Oh he's find Ross has him, come on open your mouth, oh she got me oh Help!" said Kirby, Alyssa started to walk away,

"Get away from me!" said Alyssa, Kirby hearing Rhydon and Aggron approaching had only one option, he kicked Alyssa, she growled, and then Rhydon and Aggron appeared to find Kirby...In Alyssa's mouth,

"Oh Rhydon that Delcatty beat us too him," whined Aggron, but Rhydon wasn't convinced,

"Wait a minute," said Rhydon, as Alyssa got a little worried, as Kirby held his breath so Rhydon couldn't smell it,

"Uh he's dead alright," said Rhydon as they left, Kirby finally stopped playing dead,

"Oh I hate breaking their hearts like but you know how it is," said Kirby as he started walking...But Alyssa wasn't letting go!

"Alright thanks you can put me down, ROSS! Ross!" said Kirby as Ross and they baby walked by,

"Hey I thought we were in a hurry! And Alyssa spit that out, you don't know where it's been," said Ross, as Alyssa spits Kirby out,

"Wow for a second their I actually thought you where going to eat me!" said Kirby,

"I don't eat Junk food," said Alyssa as she walked off,

"Oh (Chuckles) wait where you!" said Kirby.


	8. The Journey

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

The Journey Begins

As our Heroes continued their journey, as they kept walking Kirby was starting to get left behind,

"Hey, hey could you wait a second please hey!" said Kirby, finally Kirby caught up with Ross, Alyssa and the Baby,

"Phew, Thanks for waiting!" said Kirby, as he lied down on some rocks to get his breath back,

"Three, two, one!" said Ross and Alyssa as Kirby was launched into the air by a geyser, "Sure is faithful," said Ross, as Kirby landed on the ground, the scene changed to Kirby carrying the Baby, the Baby poked him, then again, then he poked the baby, who poked back causing them to get into a poking fight,

"Don't make me reach back their!" said Ross as he and Alyssa were still at the front,

"Well he started it!" said Kirby,

"I don't care who started it I'll finish it!" said Ross, then the scene changes to Our group walking until An orb of Red smoke puffed out, making them stop, as a Glacier passed them by, then an orb of Green smoke puffed out, and they continued (The first ever traffic light) then Kirby carrying the baby, made a snowball and threw it at Ross, when Ross turned around, Kirby pointed at the Kid, then the passed by StoneHenge,

"Modern arcitecture, never last," said Ross, then Alyssa noticed a Houndoom pawprint, before Ross or Kirby noticed she rubbed it away and made a human footprint, then the scene changed to our group struggling on ice except for Kirby, as he skated a circle around Ross,

"Hi Ross," said Kirby, then he Skated around Alyssa, "Hi Alyssa!" then he decided to show off, then we hear the sound of something crashing, we find out it was Kirby stuck in a wall,

"Hey Kirby," said Ross as he and Alyssa walked on, then we find a three way fork,

"Your lost aren't you?" Ross asked Alyssa,

"No I know exactly where we are," said Alyssa, then Ross noticed Remmy,

"Ask him for directions," Ross said, as Remmy noticed them,

"I don't need directions," said Alyssa

"Ok fine I'll ask," said Ross as he approached Remmy,

"Hey did you see any Humans come by here," said Ross, Remmy shook his head then remember something,

"Oh, oh, oh I love this game," said Kirby, as Remmy did some Charades,

"Ok three words... first word, Stomp, no stamp," asked Kirby, Remmy then carried his nut like a...

"Let me try, uh pack!" said Ross, as Remmy nodded his head, then made it look like he was showing fangs and claws,

"Good one Ross, pack of long teeth and claws," said Kirby, as Alyssa relalised the Pachirisu was talking about her pack,

"Pack of Arcanine?" asked Kirby,

"Pack of Ursaring?" asked Ross, as Remmy walked over to Alyssa and started pointing at her,

"Pack of fleas?" asked Ross,

"Pack of whiskers, pack of noses?" asked Kirby,

"Uh Pacaderm?" asked Ross, as Remmy kept pointing at Alyssa, until Alyssa with a flick of her paw sent Remmy flying,

"Pack of flies, pack of Truffles, pack of Birds, pack of Mantine's?" asked Kirby, as Remmy sent flying tried to catch his acorn making a huge snowball doing so, then the scene changes to Kirby putting the baby down on a rock barely covered in snow, made a snowball, and threw it at Ross, but this time, the Baby pointed at Kirby, who was then white washed by Ross, as He smiled and the Baby giggled, then the scene changes to our heroes struggling through a blizzard, Alyssa's fangs, Ross's tusk's where a bit frozen, while Kirby, shivering, had two Snotsicles coming out of his nose,


	9. The Shortcut

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

The Shortcut?

We find Alyssa scouting ahead for Ross and Kirby, when she saw to her shock, Airnaruto and the Author Fighters, walking to Glacier Pass, then turning around she noticed Ross and Kirby approaching, if they see Airnaruto, her whole plan goes up in smoke, she then noticed to her right an entrance in the Glacier, that being her only chance she dashed back to Ross and Kirby,

"Hey great news I found a shortcut!" said Alyssa, as the baby slid down Ross's trunk but he caught the baby and put him back on his head,

"What do ya mean shortcut?" Ross asked,

"I mean faster than the long way around," said Alyssa, as the baby pulled on one of Ross's eyelids,

"OW! I know what a shortcut is!" said Ross,

"Look, either we slip through their and beat the Humans to Glacier Pass, or we take the long way and miss them?" said Alyssa,

"Throught their? What do you take me for?" asked Ross pointing at the huge Glacier,

"This time Tommorow, you could be a free Donphan, or not frankly I never get tired of peek-a-boo," said Alyssa, as Kirby approached them with two parts of an icicle,

"Hey, hey check this out," said Kirby as he stuck both part's on his neck making it look like he was impailed, as he made chocking noises,

"Kirby Cat girl found a shortcut," said Ross, Kirby noticed the Glacier and dropped the icicle,

"No thanks, I choose life," said Kirby as he started walking away but bumped into Alyssa,

"Then I suggest you take the shortcut," said Alyssa, in a meancing tone,

"Are you threatening me?" Kirby asked,

"MOVE SLOTH BOY!!" yelled Alyssa, causing the Glacier to Avalanche,

"Way ta go Kitty-Cat," said Kirby patting Alyssa's Head,

"Quick! Inside!" said Ross, as the group got inside the Glacier, but they then noticed Icicle's above them, they tried getting out, but the Entrance was blocked, luckily though the Icicles stopped shaking, then the group noticing the blocked entrance could only head further in,

"Ok I vote for shortcut," said Ross, as they headed in,

"Ok guys, stick close it is easy to get lost in here," said Alyssa, as Kirby not noticing the Ice infront of him hit it and went out cold for a few seconds, long enough for his tongue to get caught, after waking up and prying his tongue loose he noticed his friends were gone,

"Uh guys!" said Kirby as he took the wrong path, as he kept moving he turned around and noticed, something in the Ice,

"Oh, aha a fish!" said Kirby, it was only a frozen Relicanth, turning around he screamed as a huge Rampardos was frozen in front of him, then he noticed soemthing else frozen in the ice one look like an Eel with strange eye's, then a huge amphibian with the same eye's, then a dinosaur with a Kirby face, then Kirby himself, (The evolution of the Kirby) he finally noticed his friends and quickly catched up, but not before noticing the Huge UFO frozen as well, and so did the Baby, who waved at it,

"Will you keep up please, Hard enough to keep track of one baby!" said Ross as the baby slid on a slide, then sliding out of sight, "Bye Bye!" he said, as all three of our heros screamed, then realising they had no choice jumped in after the baby, while the baby was having fun, our heros were having trouble moving right, then they got split up, with Kirby being in the same tunnel as the baby, he kept trying to catch him,

"Haha- hahaha, I gotcha!" said Kirby as he caught the baby, "Uh oh" but he fell in a hole as the baby stayed on the track kirby was sent flying, and was now sliding on his head, but he slid into Ross, putting him on his tusks, meanwhile above them, Alyssa was trying to stop her fall by using her claws, but was still falling good news she landed safely on Ross, Bad news she still had her claws out,

"AHHHH!" Ross screamed in pain, from Alyssa's claws, they finally stopped thanks to an Inclining Iceberg, but it was cracking and they noticed it,

"Oh no," said Alyssa, as they were sent down again, they noticed a huge amount of Razor sharp Ice but thanks to the Ice Berg they were safe, now all 4 of them were in a Room with many slides, Alyssa tried crouching down to catch up with the baby, Ross's noticing crouched too, but surprisingly Kirby was closer but kept missing, suddenly the baby was sent airborne when his slide Inclined, Ross then turned around to catch him, Kirby looked in front and screamed, It was Remmy who had just fitted an acorn in a wall of Ice, he then noticed Kirby approaching fast, screamed and tried to pry loose the acorn, but too late, first Kirby then Alyssa, meanwhile the baby fell, and Ross caught him easily...and then crashed into the same wall, when the snow cleared, Ross, Kirby and the Baby had pile's of snow on their head's suddenly jumping out of the snow was Alyssa,

"Whoo-hoo! Let's do that again!" said Alyssa, but noticing the stares calmed down, "Tell the kid to be more careful," then Remmy got out of the snow shook himself clean and tried to find his acorn, and saw it, but it was only a painting, causing Remmy to crash into the wall, groaning


	10. Ross's Past

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Ross's past

After their little fun, they headed further into the Glacier and found to their surprise a cave filled with painting's, and no Ice, Kirby who was carrying the baby, saw a painting, of a pack of predator pokemon chasing a herd of Girafarig,

"Look predator's yeesh," said Kirby, the baby got a little scared and hugged Kirby,

"Oh it's ok, look those pokemon are just playing tag with the Girafarig..." said Kirby but he noticed the Delcatty in the front was biting a Girafarig,

"With their teeth," said Kirby, Alyssa passed him by,

"Come on Kirby, let's play tag, you're it!" said Alyssa,

"Hehehe uh sure," said Kirby as he scanned the Painting's,

"Ok, ok where are the Slakoth's, you know you never see any Slakoth's on these walls have you ever noticed, oh look Ross a Donphan!" said Kirby,

"Oh somebody pinch me," said Ross sarcastically,

"Hey this big one looks just like you, oh and he's got a family (Stopping Ross) and he's happy, look he's playing with his kid, see Ross that's your problem, that's what Donphan's are suppose to do," said Kirby, but Alyssa noticed Ross's look,

"Kirby?" said Alyssa, but Kirby kept going,

"Find a girl, have little baby phanpy..." said Kirby but Alyssa interrupt's,

"Kirby!" said Alyssa,

"What?" asked Kirby,

"Shut up!" said Alyssa, Kirby was about to say something but noticed the look on Ross's face, stopped talking, Ross staring at the Painting, of two Donphan's and a Phanpy, the Phanpy ran around happy, as the two Donphan's hugged, suddenly the Phanpy dashed off from something it was a group of Human's as The Female Donphan tries to run away with the Baby, while the male Donphan tries to fight off the Humans, but got surrounded, unable to save his family, as the Humans trapped his family against a cliff while, Above them some Humans had Rock's ready to throw, as the Male watched helpless to stop them,

We now turn back to Ross with his trunk stroked the Painting of the Phanpy, suddenly Touching the Baby's hand as he was Feeling the painting too, suddenly his lost his balance but Ross caught him, and almost tearing up in the eye's hugged the baby, while Kirby whipped his nose, and rubbed it on Alyssa, almost making her growl, Ross then put the baby on his head and walked off, Kirby then smiled at Alyssa before following Ross, Alyssa then took one last look at the Painting before following as well.

Our scene changes to a growlithe sniffing the snow trying to pick up a scent and walked back to Airnaruto, who showed the necklace for it to snif again, and tried again, while Airnaruto tried to think of something to find Juliet or his baby he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Darkmagicianmon, trying to help his friend, telling him they had to move on, with that the Human's moved on.


	11. Teammates

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Teammate's look out for each other

We find our heroes out of the Glacier heading to a strange rock formation Half Peak,

"Hey would you look at that Cat Girl actually did it! Their's Half Peak next stop Glacier Pass, how could I have ever doubted you," said Ross, as Kirby talked to the Baby being carried by Ross's trunk,

"Did you hear that little fella your almost home!" said Kirby excited, suddenly he felt something under his feet, to see red footprint's,

"My feet are sweating?" said Kirby confused, but Ross and Alyssa kept walking,

"Do we have to get a newsflash everytime your body does something?" asked Alyssa,

"He's doing it for Attention just ignore him," Ross said, but Kirby was practically dancing off the ground,

"No seriously my feet are very hot, oh ow, ow, ow!" said Kirby suddenly they heard a huge rumbling,

"Tell me that was your stomach?" Ross asked Alyssa, but she shhed, Kirby walked over to them,

"I'm sure it was just thunder from under...ground," said Kirby suddenly a geyser of Lava spewed up behind them, causing them to dash away, as they ran the ice melted leaving only one bridge left, and a part of it felt off in front of Alyssa, leaving a gap, between her and Ross and Kirby who was trying to dash but wasn't going anywhere,

"Come on keep up with me," said Kirby,

"I would if you where moving!!" yelled Ross, suddenly Alyssa easily jumped over the gap,

"Wow wish I could jump like that?" asked Kirby,

"Wish Granted!" said Ross as he kicked Kirby out of Harm's way,

"Come on move faster!" yelled Alyssa,

"Have you not noticed the RIVER OF LAVA!" yelled Ross, he suddenly noticed that part he was on was starting to melt, glancing at the Baby, who was still in his trunk, he jumped making it, suddenly a huge geyser of steam rised up, between the huge gap, Alyssa once again tried Jumping over she was able to grab the edge with her claws, but she was slipping, Ross noticed this,

"Hold the kid!" Ross said to Kirby as he passed the Baby to Kirby, before going back to help Alyssa, as Ross slowly approached her so as not to make the fragile Ice Break, just when they almost reached each other, Alyssa fell, but Ross caught her with his trunk, the Ice she was on, then was sent flying into the Air, Alyssa then Grabbed his trunk with her claws by accident, causing Ross to Cringe, hearing Cracking he Quickly Tossed Alyssa out of Harm's way as well, but as he was walking out as well they heard more cracking, and the Platform and Ross fell,

"ROSS!!" yelled Kirby, suddenly the Platform with Ross still on it was sent airborne like the first, and Ross crashed onto the ground in front of them Kirby went over to Ross to see if he was okay,

"Ross, Ross are you alright, come on say something anything!" said Kirby,

"Yo-r st-ding, on my unk," said Ross,

"What I can't hear you," said Kirby,

"Your standing on my trunk," said Ross, Kirby realising Removed his foot, then realising Ross was alright cheered, meanwhile Alyssa was confused,

"Why did you do that? You could have died trying to save me?" Alyssa asked, Ross smiled,

"That's what teammates do they look out for each other," said Ross,

"Well thanks," said Alyssa,

"I don't know about you, but we are the weirded herd I have ever seen," said Kirby.


	12. First step's Kirby lord of flames

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Kirby Lord of the Flames

We find Alyssa's pack, Houndoom, Luxray, Mightyena and a Absol, waiting at Half Peak for Alyssa, While Houndoom, was thinking about the Baby, Luxray had been thinking about the Donphan Ross, that Alyssa was leading here,

"Oh-ho-ho! I cannot wait to get my Claws on that Donphan!" said Luxray excited,

"No one touches the Donphan until I get the baby," said Houndoom, but Luxray was still excited,

"First I'm gonna slice it's hind quarters into section, I'll put the white meat in a pile and the dark in another..." said Luxray getting on Absol's nerves,

"Knock it off, I'm starving!" said Absol, but Luxray kept going,

"Next the shoulders, tough, but extremely juicy!" said Luxray, Absol had enough,

"I told you knock it off!" yelled Absol, about to swipe at Luxray, but Houndoom caught his paw,

"Save your energy! Donphan don't go down easy, their is only one way to do it, first force it into a corner, cut off the retreat, and when you three have him trapped I will go for the throat!" said Houndoom, as Absol gulpped, back to our Heroes a blizzard had blown in,

"Guys! We gotta get the Kid outta the wind," said Ross with that they found some cover thanks to a huge rock,

"How much further?" Ross asked Alyssa,

"Three Miles," Alyssa Answered, while this was happening Kirby was drawing something on the rock,

"I'm beat we'll get their in the morning," said Ross, they turned around to see Kirby still drawing,

"What are you doing?" Alyssa asked, Kirby revealed his drawing...a Slakoth,

"I am putting Slakoth's on the map!" said Kirby, but Ross decided to be realistic,

"Hey why don't you be more realistic, and draw him lying down," Ross said,

"And make him rounder," said Alyssa, Ross took the chalk from Kirby and made the Slakoth drawing fatter,

"Perfect!" said Ross, as Kirby snatched the Chalk back,

"Ha-ha I forgot how to laugh," said Kirby as he tried to sqribble over the Drawing very fast making Spark's, and making some dead grass nearby to catch fire, surprising Ross, Alyssa and Kirby,

"I am a GENIUS!" said Kirby as he kissed the Chalk, after finding some more stuff to Burn, Kirby decided to gloat,

"From now on you must refer to me as Kirby Lord of the Flames," said Kirby, and once again Ross ruined the moment,

"Hey Lord of the flames, your tail's on fire," said Kirby noticed his tail WAS on fire and ran around in circle causing the Baby to giggle, Alyssa taking pity on him pulled his tail into some snow,

"Oh thank you from now on I am going to call you Alyssa..." Kirby said but Alyssa interrupted,

"Lady of touch me and your dead," said Kirby, then she gave Kirby a noogie,

"Uh I'm just kidding knuckhead," said Alyssa,

"Hey lovebird's look at this," said Ross, as the Baby started Walking slowly,

"I don't believe it," said Kirby, as the baby slowly waddled over to him,

"Come here you little biped, come here you little wormie worm, come to uncle Kirby, nonono this way, this way," said Kirby as the Baby turned direction and was heading to Alyssa,

"Nonono go to him, go to him," said Alyssa, when the baby landed on her paw,

"Um, ok," said Alyssa as the baby gurgled, almost saying "Auntie Alyssa,"

"Good job, um keep practicing," said Alyssa, as the baby kept walking around,

"Look at that the little guy is growing up," said Kirby when the baby sat down and Yawned,

"Alright come on sleep time lumpie," said Ross as he picked up the baby and went to sleep, meanwhile Kirby walked over to Alyssa and sat,

"What a great guy, you know Alyssa I never had a friend who would risk his life for me," said Kirby, as Alyssa almost looked alittle guilty,

"Yeah Ross is a good guy," said Alyssa,

"Yeah he is, well good night," said Kirby as he fell alseep, followed by Alyssa,.


	13. Alyssa's Sacrifice

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

(On a side note hey Chef Collete why doncha make a profile here so you could join me and my friends in the forums)

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Alyssa's Sacrifice

Meanwhile as our Heroes slept Remmy appeared, as he sneaked over to the fire, then pulled out his acorn frozen in ice, as he put it over the fire to melt it...it turned into a popcorn, almost making Remmy cry, later in the morning, our heroes where just entering Half peak Kirby was carrying the Baby,

"Alright let's get you cleaned up, I mean what's your dad going to think if you get back to him a mess," Kirby said as he started cleaning the Baby but Ross stopped him with his trunk,

"Your cleaned up nice little fella," said Ross,

"I think he's starting to look like me, hey Alyssa what do ya think?" asked Kirby, but Alyssa was still pondering that her Pack could be right around the bend,

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," said Alyssa, confusing Kirby and Ross,

"Why?" asked Kirby,

"Because if we save him, he'll turn into a hunter and who do you think he'll hunt?" Alyssa said,

"Maybe because we saved him he won't," said Kirby,

"Yeah and maybe he will grow pink hair, and call you Da-Da!" said Alyssa a littel ticked off,

"What's with you?" Ross asked,

"Nothing, let's go my tail is freezing off," said Alyssa, as they headed in Alyssa noticed Mightyena above them, leaving to inform Houndoom, as Ross and Kirby kept walking, Alyssa's mind was divided wether to Help Ross and Kirby or stay loyal to her pack, making up her mind she dashed to Ross and Kirby,

"Get down!" said Alyssa, confusing Ross and Kirby,

"What?" Kirby asked,

"Shh, Get down and follow me," said Alyssa,

"What's going on?" asked Kirby, sighing Alyssa knew she had to come clean,

"At the bottom of Half Peak? Their is an Ambush waiting for you," said Alyssa,

"WHAT!?" said Kirby,

"What do you mean Ambush...? You set us up!" said Ross,

"It was my job, I was suppose to only bring the baby, but then..." said Alyssa but Ross interrupted,

"You brought us home for DINNER!" yelled Ross,

"That's it your out of the team!" said Kirby,

"I'm sorry," said Alyssa, but Ross suddenly pinned her to a wall with his tusk,

"No your not...not yet," said Ross,

"Listen I can help you," said Alyssa,

"Stay close Kirby we can fight our way out!" said Ross,

"You can't the pack is too strong, you have to trust me?" said Alyssa,

"TRUST YOU!? Why in the world should WE trust YOU!" yelled Ross,

"Because I'm your only chance," said Alyssa, Ross realising she was right let her go,

"Ok here is the plan..." said Alyssa, the scene changed to the Pack, suddenly approaching them was Alyssa,

"Hello gentlemen," said Alyssa,

"Well...look who decided to show up?" said Mightyena,

"Alyssa, I was starting to worry about you," said Houndoom,

"No need to worry, in about two minutes you will be enjoying your revenge," said Alyssa, causing Houndoom to make a shark like grin,

"Very nice," said Houndoom as Luxray spotted something,

"I see the Slakoth...and he's got the baby!" said Luxray,

"Don't give away your postion's until you see the Donphan, he is the one we have to surprise," said Houndoom, as Alyssa approached Luxray beginning her plan,

"You want to maul something don't you?" she asked,

"I wanna maul," whined Luxray,

"Then what are you waiting for," said Alyssa, with that Luxray roared and charged at Kirby, followed by Mightyena and Absol,

"No I said wait for the Donphan!" yelled Houndoom, as Alyssa shrugged her shoulders, Houndoom growled and followed his pack, Kirby noticed the pack and tried to run away, suddenly he jumped out of the snow with ski's,

"Wo-ho," said Kirby, as the pack although surprised kept running, Kirby was then getting away but wasn't looking ahead and noticed too late the rock, he barely dodged them but lost one Ski in the process, but regained his balance on the last one, and although pulled off some impressive boarding skills, he once again turned around to see if the pack was still following but suddenly he was sent flying Dropped the bundle, and was sent skidding away, as the pack approached the bundle, Luxray was about to touch it, but noticing Houndoom backed off, Houndoom turned the bundle around to see the baby's face but it was onyl a snowman or snowkid,

"Sorry fella's he caught a little frostbite!" said Kirby as he ran off, Houndoom growled again,

"GET HIM!" he yelled, as Absol, and Mightyena, dashed after Kirby as he went around a corner, they went around and gasped, it was Ross with a huge tree trunk in his tusk's,

"Surprise!" yelled Ross as he tossed at them sending them flying, he turned to Alyssa,

"Ok follow me, we'll pick up Kirby and get out of here while we can," said Alyssa, but they forgot about Houndoom,

"Come on Alyssa, let's take this Donphan down!" he said, we then turn to Kirby who was walking to a tree, watching how ever was Luxray, suddenly in the tree was the baby,

"Their you are," said Kirby, not noticing LUxray approaching the Baby noticed and a face similar to Alyssa's where's the baby face,

"That's right where's the baby," said Kirby but then turned around noticed Luxray, screamed, grabbed the baby and jumped out of the way, as Luxray was stuck in the tree, Kirby grinned and Stomped on Luxray's butt,

"Survial...of...the...fittest, I don't think so!" said Kirby, as he and the Baby high fived, and went back to Ross and Alyssa, Ross was having trouble, both Houndoom and Alyssa, were approaching him, when suddenly Alyssa turned around Faced Houndoom and Growled,

"What are you doing!?" asked Houndoom, Alyssa only had one thing to say,

"Leave...the...Donphan...alone!" said Alyssa, as Mightyena and Absol bakc on their feet flanked him,

"Fine I'll take you down first!" said Houndoom, as he and Alyssa started fighting Ross started to charge them and Help Alyssa but Absol and Mightyena blocked snapped at his feet, forcing him back, Alyssa tried to fight off Houndoom but he slammed her into a rock, A little shoken up but Alive, as Houndoom turned to Ross, as Absol and Mightyena, Back him into a corner, they had cutted off his retreat, as Alyssa realising what they were going do, Ross tried one more, swing of his tusk's leaving his throat open, Houndoom Lunged but Alyssa jumped in the way, getting a bite to her leg making her collape in front of Ross, Kirby and the baby were just arriving seeing Houndoom about to attak Alyssa again, when the Baby's cries stopped Him and making a grin to appear on his face, Ross know what to Do he slammed into Houndoom sending him soaring as he hit a wall a bunch of Icicles, from above shoke and before he could move they fell on him, Spearing him, Ross then turned to Mightyena and Absol one growl was all it took as they ran off,

"We did it," said Kirby but then they both Realized that Alyssa took the hit for Ross, she was still alive but injured,

"Huh, we were some team huh?" Alyssa, asked,

"Were? Come on we are still a team!" said Ross,

"I am sorry about setting you up," said Alyssa,

"Oh you know me I'm to much of a sloth to hold a grudge," said Kirby, as he put the baby down as he waddled over to Alyssa,

"Hey knock it off squirt, you gotta be strong, you have to take care of Ross and Kirby...espically Kirby," said Alyssa,

"Come you can lick this, you're one of the toughest pokemon I know, look I'll carry you what do you say? Come on Alyssa, come on! Tell her she's going to be ok Ross," said Kirby before Ross could speak Alyssa spoke again,

"Look you have to leave me here if those Humans get through the pass, You'll never catch them," said Alyssa, Ross had one thing to say,

"You didn't have to do that," Ross said,

"That's what teammate's do, we look out for each other," said Alyssa copying Ross's word's from before, Ross reluctantly picked up the baby, as he and Kirby continued


	14. A Family and Team Reunited

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

Roscoso's Ice Age: Pokemon Style

A Family reunited: Ending

We find the Author Fighters just going through Glaicer Pass, with Airnaruto being the last one, as he turned once more to try and see Juliet or his son, he saw nothing, sighing, he took out the Necklace, and put it on a rock, and started to follow his friends, when he heard stomping, he turned around to see non other than Ross, with Kirby approaching him, Ross stared at Airnaruto and then moved his trunk to grab something from his head, when Airnaruto drew his spear at Ross, surprising Ross, as he grabbed Airnaruto and tried to pull it away, this though got the Attention of the Author Fighter's, as they started dashing to them weapons drawn ready to help their friend, Ross who had pulled Airnaruto's spear out of his hand's once again reached for something behind his head, as the Author Fighter's charged Kirby covered his eye's, as Ross pulled out the Baby, causing Airnaruto to smile, then quickly turned around and told his friends to stop, but not before Kirby...fainted, as Ross put the baby down, as he waddled over to Airnaruto, who picked him up and hugged his son, Kirby who woke up, smiled at the touching scene, Ross then signaled for Kirby to come on as they started walking back, but the Baby almost seemed to cry "Wait!" as they turned around, Airnaruto put the Baby down, as he waddled over to Kirby who picked him up and hugged him,

"Don't forget about us okay?" asked Kirby as he handed him over to Ross,

"And we won't forget about you," said Ross as he hugged the baby, and handed him back to Airnaruto who picked up the necklace, and put it on one of Ross's tusk's, Ross after feeling it with his trunk, then smiled at Airnaruto who smiled back, almost silently saying thank you to each other, as the Author Fighter's then headed off, as Kirby who was tearing up, started waving,

"Good-bye, good-bye, bye!" said Kirby,

"Kirby?" said Ross, but Kirby kept saying Good-bye,

"Come on Kirby, let's head south," said Ross, as he turned around and smiled, as suddenly limping over to them...was Alyssa, the baby noticed her and they both made the where's the baby face's, and waved good-bye,

"Good-bye!" said Kirby one final time,

"Save your breath Kirby, you know Human's can't understand us," she said, snapping Kirby out of it,

"ALYSSA! You're ok!" said Kirby as he dashed over to her,

"Nine Lives Baby!" she said, as Kirby talked her, and gave her a noogie,

"Ow!" she said,

"Oh I could kiss ya," said Kirby as he kished Alyssa's head, getting fur on his tongue, as he tried to spit the fur out, Ross approached them,

"Well welcome back partner, how about a lift?" asked Ross, but Alyssa declined,

"No thank's I gotta save what ever dignity I got left," she said,

"Your hanging out with us now pal, dignity has got nothing to do with it, but I'll take that lift?" Kirby asked, But Ross shockingly agreed,

"Yeah climb aboard," said Ross, as Kirby climbed onto his back,

"Ha mush!" said Kirby, but Ross glared at him,

"Or not mush either way," said Kirby as Ross and Alyssa shoke their head's and started heading south,

"This is gonna be the best migration ever, I tell ya I'll show you my favorite watering hole's of course after a dip I gotta wait for the fungus in my fur to dry out," said Kirby, causing Alyssa to gag,

"Sound's very attractive," said Ross sarcastically,

"You know this Ice Age thing is getting old, know what I could go for Global warming," said Kirby, but both Ross and Alyssa chuckled a little,

"Yeah right!" said Ross,

"Keep dreaming!" said Alyssa,

As Kirby tried to explain, we change scene's to Remmy, as he and his acorn have been frozen in Ice, this is now a few million years in the future, as the ice block with Remmy and the Acorn in it started drifting to an island, as it washed on the shore it started to melt, first the Acorn got loose, the Remmy, Waist up was loose as he tried to get the Acorn, later he was waiting for the rest of his body to get loose, seeing his hip's now loosened, he tried again to grab the acorn but a sudden tide coming in washed the Acorn out to see, Remmy in his raged broke loose, screamed and started beating his head on a palm tree, causing a Coconut to fall off, seeing it Remmy gave a squeal of delight, then he tried carrying it to store it for later, as he slammed into the ground he started stamping on it forcing it deeper into the Ground causing a crack to appear, Remmy from past experinence, quickly tried to stop the crack, but he was too slow, the crack started heading up the huge black mountain and as it reached the top, the Mountain erupted revealing it to be a volcano, Remmy's eye twitched as he faced the camera and gave off a nervous smile.

**THE END**


End file.
